


Gdybyś

by szszsz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szszsz/pseuds/szszsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock rozmawia z przyjacielem o Johnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdybyś

 Gdybyś miał umysł rozpędzony jak torpeda i perfekcyjnie przystosowany do pracy na najwyższych obrotach i przetwarzania gigabajtów danych na sekundę, ponadprzeciętną zdolność koncentracji uwagi, wrodzoną umiejętność obserwacji, rozległą wiedzę z zakresu chemii, balistyki, psychologii i kryminologii, uporządkowany oraz logiczny system katalogowania i przechowywania zgromadzonych faktów - to jest, wszystkich _i_ _stotnyc_ _h_ faktów - a także posiadał talent do wyciągania z nich prawidłowych wniosków, zauważyłbyś jak niezwykłe było zachowanie Johna dziś rano przy śniadaniu.

Zadanie dla kogoś o takich zdolnościach nie byłoby w najmniejszym stopniu trudne, przypominałoby raczej proste zadanie z matematyki na poziomie podstawowym. Zgromadź dane, uporządkuj je, stwórz równanie, rozwiąż. Banalne. Nie zajęłoby ci nawet pięciu sekund by wydedukować z jego cieni pod oczami, że John spał tej nocy maksymalnie dwie godziny; z jego zgarbionej postawy wywnioskowałbyś, że choć postrzelone ramię dokucza mu od kilku godzin (wiedziałbyś już od dawna oczywiście, że ból ten jest psychosomatyczny i nasila się gdy Johna męczy rutyna codziennego życia cywila lub gdy mierzy się z poważnym dylematem moralnym bądź uczuciowym), to nie ono było przyczyną jego bezsenności. Nie, ponieważ domyśliłbyś się po drętwości jego prawej nogi (ta charakterystyczna sztywność ruchów), że John leżał całą noc na prawym boku, więc zaśnięcie w takiej pozycji nawet przy bolącym ramieniu nie powinno stanowić większej trudności po ciężkim dniu roboczym – nie, chyba że było coś jeszcze, a ramię było tylko skutkiem ubocznym, przykrym bonusem. A więc, co takiego nie pozwalało Johnowi zasnąć przez całą noc?

Gdybyś choć potrafił myśleć, nie musiałbym ci tłumaczyć dlaczego John nie zaproponował mi dziś nawet herbaty, która zwykle stoi świeżo zaparzona na stoiku, kiedy zwykle John nie szczędzi mi mądrości na temat wartości prawidłowego odżywiania (najlepiej pięć razy na dzień, co okropnie spowalnia pracę mózgu). Jego odwrócony wzrok byłby tylko kolejną wskazówką. Oczywiście, brak snu Johna związany był _ze mną._ Wówczas, mógłbyś sięgnąć pamięcią wstecz i odtworzyć niczym przyspieszony film wszystkie wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Ciasto pani Hudson, godziny w przychodni, wizyta Lestrade'a, miejsce zbrodni, irytujący telefon od Mycrofta, pościg za mordercą, powrót do domu – wszystkie zdarzenia przebiegłyby ci przez głowę z najdrobniejszymi detalami. Szybko pojąłbyś, że mogło chodzić tylko o jedno z nich. A to niezręczne zakłopotanie Watsona gdy odwracając się od szafki kuchennej prawie na mnie wpadł, bo podszedłem zbyt cicho do zlewu, byłoby tylko potwierdzeniem tej teorii.

Poprzedniego wieczoru w salonie po zakończonym śledztwie powiedziałem, że nie chciałbym mieć innego współlokatora i że wiedziałem to od chwili gdy go wybrałem, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. To była tylko taka fraza, coś czego normalni ludzie używają wręcz nagminnie i ja czasem to od nich przejmuję. Tylko, że John zamiast się roześmiać, jak tego oczekiwałem, dziwnie zamilkł. Naszła mnie wątpliwość, czy prawidłowo użyłem tego sformułowania, więc sprecyzowałem: „Miałem na myśli, że jesteś dla mnie _idealny_ ”. Jednak reakcja Johna była zupełnie niespodziewana. Stał tam, na środku salonu z szeroko otwartymi oczami (i mocno rozszerzonymi źrenicami), nieruchomy i zarumieniony pod moim zaskoczonym spojrzeniem i po dłuższej chwili wydusił, że idzie się położyć. Było dość wcześnie, lecz wtedy to zignorowałem zostawiając do przeanalizowania później. Gdybyś jednak miał oczy i widział jak blado John wyglądał dziś rano siadając w swoim fotelu, gdybyś miał uszy i słyszał, jak nerwowo szeleścił gazetą w poszukiwaniu nowej sprawy, narzekając, że remont sąsiedniej ulicy idzie jak krew z nosa (co jest absolutnie błędnym porównaniem, ponieważ krew z nosa płynie dość szybko, a John jako doktor powinien o tym wiedzieć), gdybyś czuł napięcie między nami, gdybyś chociaż był żywy jak ja, to to wystarczyłoby ci by zgadnąć co jest nie tak. Gdybyś miał żołądek, poczułbyś jak na jego dno opada nieznany ciężar po twojej genialnej dedukcji.

Ale jesteś tylko czaszką, niczym więcej jak pozostałością po żywej materii, obecnie zwykłym elementem wystroju naszego mieszkania. A kość nie pamięta, nie współczuje i nie osądza. Nie rozumie wagi wydarzeń, których była świadkiem i nie zakochuje się cicho stojąc na środku salonu.

Gdybyś to wszystko miał i wiedział, i gdybyś był tym wszystkim, czym nie jesteś, może wtedy powiedziałbyś, co należało powiedzieć. Gdybyś był mną i miał dwie sprawne nogi, może podszedłbyś do niego, gdybyś miał powieki, może zamknąłbyś je i westchnął. Gdybyś miał usta, może całowałbyś jego usta, gdybyś miał ręce, może złapałbyś jego dłonie w swoje i mocno ścisnął.

Może nie stałbyś jak głupiec z łomoczącym sercem i w milczeniu patrzył jak John stopniowo wraca do normalności. Może nie pozwoliłbyś temu uciec jak ja na to pozwoliłem.

Może byś zrozumiał, przyjacielu.

 


End file.
